bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Hydraxon
Hydraxon '''(stylized as HYDRAXON''') was a member of the Order of Mata Nui and the jailer of the Pit. The current Hydraxon is actually a "clone" created by the Mask of Life by transforming the Matoran Dekar, the original having perished in the Great Cataclysm. History Original Long ago, Hydraxon was a member of the organization called the Hand of Artakha. When the Hand disbanded, Hydraxon, along with several other members, joined the newly-formed Order of Mata Nui. One of his early jobs was to train the newly-born Toa Mata in combat. He was a rough teacher, but his methods proved effective, even though the Toa resented him somewhat. Some time afterwards, he was assigned to be the jailer of the Pit, where the Order of Mata Nui kept the most dangerous beings in the Matoran Universe. Hydraxon served in this role for years until the Great Cataclysm, during which the prison was destroyed and the prisoners escaped. Hydraxon fought to stop the inmates from fleeing, but was badly injured by the earthquake, and was killed by Takadox, one of the prisoners. Like all deceased beings of the Matoran Universe, Hydraxon was teleported to the Red Star and given a new body. However, due to the Star's return function not working, he remains trapped there. Dekar Centuries later, the Mask of Life drifted down into the Pit, where it eventually wound up in the hands of a Po-Matoran named Dekar. Seeing some of the dangerous prisoners of the Pit (namely the Barraki and Brutaka), the Mask of Life, needing a guardian, used its power to transform Dekar into a reincarnation of the late jailer. This second Hydraxon fully believed he was the original, but Dekar's memories were still buried deep within him. While this Hydraxon believed that he was a member of the Order of Mata Nui, only the original was considered to actually have had Order membership. After being "revived", Hydraxon set out to re-capture all of the escaped prisoners. Unfortunately, he thought everyone in the Pit was a prisoner, and so captured Toa Matoro. After imprisoning him under the watch of Maxilos (who, unknown to Hydraxon, was possessed by Teridax) and Spinax, he departed to round up the other prisoners. Soon after, he fought Nocturn, who was on his way to find Ehlek and ask him about his new "death touch", granted to him by the Mask of Life. After defeating him, Hydraxon realized the Mask of Life was cracked and on the way to self-destruction. Deciding the mask was too dangerous to be left in the Pit (and that the mask was damaged anyway), Hydraxon took aim with his Cordak Blaster and fired. Toa Hahli redirected the Cordak mini-rocket with a riptide and began a fight with him. Their fight concluded when Mantax came into possession of the Ignika, and both Hahli and Hydraxon went to fight the warlord, but Hydraxon sank to the bottom after coming within 50 yards of the Barraki due to the Mask of Life´s curse over Mantax. Mantax then told them to tell the other Barraki to meet him at the Razor Whale's Teeth, Hydraxon responded that he makes no deals with runners, but Mantax got away with his army of rays. Afterward, Hydraxon immediately looked for Nocturn; only to discover that he had escaped. He then glared at Hahli and grumbled at her about interfering, and after Hahli´s vain attempts at finding out who Hydraxon was, Hydraxon left the scene for Mantax. Hydraxon later met with Maxilos in an undersea mountain overlooking the Barraki´s meeting place. During this time, Maxilos attempted to persuade Hydraxon to chase after the remaining five Barraki and six Toa Mahri instead. When Hydraxon refused to do so, Maxilos revealed that the armor was being possessed by Teridax. After the brief shock of realization, Hydraxon summoned Spinax, who attacked the Makuta. When Spinax was defeated, Hydraxon, knowing the amount of power a Makuta held, attacked first by digging wrist blades into Maxilos' legs. In response, however, Maxilos unleashed a power scream, which knocked Hydraxon down. Hydraxon, refusing to be defeated, aimed his Cordak Blaster at the undersea mountain and fired, burying Maxilos/Teridax in a pile of rubble. Hydraxon then proceeded to Jaller, who had retrieved the mask. Unluckily, Hydraxon was suddenly attacked by Spinax. After pushing the beast off him, Maxilos came forward (Now freed from the rubble) and knocked Hydraxon unconscious. Later, Hydraxon encountered the Toa Mahri. When he demanded the mask, Matoro simply stated that if Hydraxon wanted the mask, then he could have it and save the universe with it, instead of Matoro. Hydraxon listened to the words, "read" Matoro's eyes, and decided that Matoro wasn't lying, and something was indeed fundamentally wrong with the universe. He agreed to let the Toa Mahri go with the Ignika, as long as they keep out of his way in the future. As he departed, Hahli stated that while Hydraxon was attempting to recapture the lost prisoners, he was actually the one who was lost. Following the revival of Mata Nui, Hydraxon came across the damaged body of Maxilos. He retrieved the robot, now freed from Makuta's control, and took it away in order to repair it. Hydraxon then went back to recapturing escaped prisoners, aided by Spinax, while his true identity was still hidden from him. Hydraxon recaptured Ehlek and Kalmah. After that, he was then confronted by Pridak and his army of Takea sharks. The Barraki leader called him a fake, though Hydraxon stated that others have told him the same. Hydraxon defeated the Sharks and allowed Pridak to tell his story. Pridak told him how a Matoran named Dekar had gone missing around the time of Hydraxon's reappearance, claiming that the Ignika had to have created a new Hydraxon out of the Matoran. Hydraxon insisted on his identity and defeated Pridak. He then met Lesovikk and Sarda, and formed an alliance with the mutated Toa and Matoran. However, he eventually received a message from Helryx ordering him to send the Barraki into the Order of Mata Nui's war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Pit is now a part of Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Hydraxon was highly skilled in combat. His senses were very acute, particularly his hearing. Although, as Nocturn proved in his battle with Hydraxon, these enhanced senses can be a weakness, as loud, sharp sounds deafen him. The original Hydraxon's mind was also shielded from mental intrusion, and the duplicate has this shield as well. Only the memories of Dekar, which still exist, can be read by mental intrusion. Powers and Equipment Hydraxon had no powers of his own, and did not wear a Kanohi mask. He carried a Cordak Blaster, a pair of wrist blades, and explosive boomerangs. In addition, due to his training with the Order of Mata Nui, Hydraxon had his mind protected from mental invasion similar to the original. Set information *Hydraxon was released in 2007. *Hydraxon's piece count was 165. *Hydraxon's set number was 8923. Notes * Hydraxon's head piece was only reused in 'Bad Guy' (2008) in it's original silver and the Hero Factory set 'Von Nebula' in the color black. fi:Hydraxon Category:2007 Category:The Pit Category:Cordak Users Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Regular Sets